


Reborn

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never be used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "reborn" at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com).

It was with a start that Lucy woke, gasping for breath as if her body had forgotten that despite being dead, she was somehow still alive. The sunlight hurt her eyes, though it could not reach her skin. She hadn’t slept long enough; it wasn’t time for her to rise yet. As if her body knew, it pulled her back down to sleep, to drown in the blackness for a little while longer while the humans bathed in the sunlight, laughing and living like she used to.

She would never be used to it. Being dead. Being alive. Being reborn.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
